O anjo que chora
by minuakirin
Summary: Uma futura amazona de Peixes. É quieta e nasceu cega. Seu mestre? Afrodite.
1. Capítulo I

**~ O ANJO QUE CHORA ~**

CAPÍTULO I

_ Nasceu! - gritava a enfermeira, em uma manhã chuvosa de março.

O pai da criança não continha as lágrimas.

_ É menino! É menino! Tem que ser menino!

Entrando na sala de parto, ele nota sua esposa em choque.

_ É cega. – balbuciava a mulher, desolada.

_ O quê?! Não é menino e ainda por cima é cega? – esbravejava o pai, aos gritos. – Deus idiota!

_ Senhor, isto é um hospital – séria, ordenava a enfermeira, inconformada com a cena. – E a culpa não é de Deus. A culpa é toda de vocês dois. Um filho é uma dádiva dos Deuses, seja menino ou menina, saudável ou não, normal ou com necessidades especiais - a enfermeira vira-se para a mãe da recém-nascida e percebe que esta se quer é segurada por ela. – Olha isso! Vocês não nasceram para ser pais!

A enfermeira pega a criança no colo e sai correndo hospital a fora. O pai da menina apronta um novo escândalo. Coloca a mão na cabeça, gritando, sem se preocupar com a filha que fora levada pela enfermeira.

_ Por que você não me deu um machinho?!

**********

Já fora do hospital e sem o uniforme, a enfermeira entra em um táxi.

_ Eu cuidarei de você... meu anjo – a moça fecha os olhos e abraça fortemente o bebê.

_ Qual o nome da princesinha? – pergunta o taxista, olhando as duas pelo retrovisor.

_ Ela acabou de nascer – dizia a enfermeira, com ternura. - Ainda não pensei em um nome.

_ Acabou de nascer?! – o taxista arregalara os olhos. - E a senhorita consegue se locomover assim?!

_ Bem, ela não é minha. A mãe me deu – a enfermeira olhava para cima, com medo do que fizera. Mas sabia estar fazendo o certo.

_ Hum, bela atitude a sua em aceita-la – o taxista sorriu. A enfermeira também. – Eu tenho uma sugestão, dona...?

_ Enid. – dizia ela, sorridente.

_ Então, dona Enid, que tal Nephele?

_ Parece bonito. Mas por que esse?

_ Significa "nublado" em grego. – o taxista parecia sem-graça, supondo que a sugestão fora mal-recebida. – Hoje está nublado. E a nuvem é do céu, assim como esse anjinho aí. Achei que a senhorita fosse gostar.

_ E gostei! Só não entendi por que o senhor escolheu um nome tão... diferente. Mas é isso. Ela se chamará Nephele – a pequena Nephele parecia entender que aquele era seu nome e sorriu.

**~Fim do Capítulo~**

* * *

_**Palavrinhas da autora insana:** Oi! Prazer ^^ Minha primeira fic aqui, gostaria de saber se gostam! É sobre uma futura amazona de Peixes, discípula do Afrodite. Queria que fosse discípula do Alfabica, mas quis dar uma personalidade mais humana e gentil para o Afrodite (vão ver no decorrer dos capítulos!). Sei que muita gente (mas MUITA gente mesmo) não gosta dele (eu era uma delas!), mas depois dessa fic, acho que aprendi a gostar. Acho que é tipo amor de mãe, hehe._

_Como é minha primeira fic, gostaria que dessem review, pra eu saber se continuo ou desisto de vez! xD E, se essa fic tiver alguma repercussão boa, vou tentar fazer uma fic de Naruto no colégio. Já estou preparando!_

_É isso! Apareçam! ^^_


	2. Capítulo II

CAPÍTULO II

Quatro anos se passaram. Nephele, que mesmo sabendo de sua história, chamava Enid de mãe.

_ Nephele! Venha! O jantar está esfriando, meu anjo!

_ Já estou indo mamãe! Quero achar o que acabei de perder! – gritava a menina, apalpando o sofá.

_ Ô, minha querida, depois do jantar eu te ajudo a procurar.

_ Mas, mãe!, é uma surpresa!

_ Então não me deixe descobrir! - sorria Enid, enquanto colocava os garfos na mesa. – Mas eu posso esperar até depois do jantar, então, venha comer, minha linda!

O telefone toca. Toca de novo. E de novo.

_ Nephele, atenda para mim, por favor! – gritava Enid da cozinha, com as panelas na mão.

A garotinha vai até o telefone vagarosamente, para não tropeçar em nada.

_ Alô?

Não responderam.

_ Alô!! – insistia a menina.

_ O jogo... acabou. – desligaram.

A voz do outro lado do telefone parecia enfurecida. Nephele tem uma visão. Fica estática por alguns minutos e o telefone escorrega de suas pequenas mãozinhas.

Preocupada com o silêncio constante na sala, Enid sai da cozinha e encontra Nephele encolhida perto da escada, "olhando" para o nada sem piscar.

_ Nephele! – Enid sai correndo em direção à menina e a abraça, acariciando seus cabelos. – O que houve, meu anjo??

_ Eles... eles estão... vindo... Estão vindo!! – Nephele parecia hipnotizada. - Fuja, mamãe! Fuja! Fuja!!

A porta é arromabada. Um exército de homens encapuzados entra na casa atirando.

_ MAMÃE!! Fuja!!!

_ Neph...! – a voz de Enid é silenciada com um tiro.

Nephele fica em silêncio, esperando ouvir de novo a voz da mãe que a acolheu. Mais um tiro. Mais um. E mais um. E a voz de Enid se cala para sempre.

_ MAMÃE!!! – a menina sai andando tentando encontrar o corpo da mãe adotiva. Até que encontra.

_ Mamãe!! Fale comigo, mamãe! – gritava Nephele, aos prantos.

"Vou cuidar de você..."

Eu te amo, meu anjo..."

A menina se lembrava de cada momento que passaram juntas. E seu coraçãozinho frágil aperta em seu peito.

_ Não... MAMÃE!! _ Nephele abraça Enid muito fortemente. – A senhora vai ficar bem! Não morra!

_ Ela já morreu, garota.

A garotinha vira-se para o homem que proliferara tais palavras e, por um instante, parecia enxergar seu rosto. Correu, sem medo de cair, em direção a ele e o perfurou na perna com o ohashi com que sua mãe prendia o cabelo.

_ MALDITA! Peguem essa pirralha! E a torturem!

Sete homens foram em direção à menina e a prenderam com várias correntes.

_ Quem são vocês, seus vermes imundos? – berrava Nephele, tentando escapar.

_ Eu? Quer mesmo saber? Sou aquele de quem te roubaram. Confesso que não queria ser pai de uma menina, ainda mais sendo ela cega. Mas hoje eu vim buscar o que é meu.

_ EU NÃO SOU DE NINGUÉM, SEU HOMEM RUIM!

Nesse instante, a menina leva um choque elétrico por todo o corpo e desmaia.


	3. Capítulo III

CAPÍTULO III

Nephele e seu salvador aparecem em um lugar que parecia ser do Mediterrâneo. O sol estava se pondo.

_ Meu nome é Kiki. - apresenta-se o menino.

_ Por que me ajudou?

_ Eu tenho o poder de pressentir o perigo por telepatia. Comuniquei à Athena o que descobri e ela, imediatamente, pediu para que eu te levasse para um lugar seguro.

_ Quem é Athena?

_ Além do mais, é meu dever ajudar uma futura amazona de Athena.

_ Quem é Athena? – Nephele não desistia de suas perguntas até que obtesse uma resposta.

_ Você gosta de ameixa? – Kiki tira uma fruta do bolso.

_ Não. Quem é Athena?

_ Quer que eu te leve à Sala de Athena?

_ Quero. Quem é Athena?

_ Ah, deixe que ela te responda pessoalmente.

Kiki, ainda com paciência, leva a pequena Nephele até Athena.

_ Espere aqui, logo ela aparece - aconselha o menino.

Nephele fica estática "olhando" para a porta do quarto de Athena. Quando tenta se aproximar da porta, surge alguém.

_ Você não deveria abrir portas sem permissão.

A menina vira-se para o autor da frase.

_ Você é Athena? – pergunta Nephele.

Antes de responder, o sujeito admira a beleza da tão jovem menina.

_ Eu pareço uma Deusa? – pergunta o rapaz.

_ Não sei.

O rapaz acha a menininha bem cheia de atitude e acaba por apresentar-se.

_ Meu nome é Afrodite. Sou o cavaleiro da constelação de Peixes e defendo a décima segunda casa zodiacal.

_ Cavaleiro?

_ Quer conhecer a casa que protejo?

_ Sim. Depois que eu conhecer Athena.

A porta se abre. Nephele tem uma sensação maravilhosa e enxerga um clarão, como nunca aconteceu antes.

_ Será uma visão? – indaga-se a pequenina.

_ Você tem visões, jovenzinha? – Afrodite interessava-se por Nephele a cada minuto.

_ Seja bem-vinda ao Santuário de Athena. Meu nome é Saori Kido. Você deve ser Nephele, certo? – Saori ajoelha-se, curando os ferimentos da menina.

_ Sim. Quem é Athena, Saori?

_ É uma longa história. Afrodite, acompanhe-nos em um passeio. Quero apresentar o Santuário à essa jovem.

_ Sim, senhorita.

************

As duas caminhavam pelo Santuário de mãos dadas. Afrodite vinha logo atrás, protegendo ambas.

_ Athena é a Deusa da Sabedoria. E defende a Justiça também. Há alguns anos, eu descobri que sou a reencarnação dessa deusa, que reencarna a cada duzentos anos. Tenho a missão de desfazer injustiças e proteger a Terra do mal. Para isso, conto com a ajuda de oitenta e oito cavaleiros, sendo doze de ouro, estes mais poderosos, que protegem o Santuário de invasões. Onze são de bronze, cujos cinco estão comigo na maioria do tempo. - A história ia longe.

Algumas horas depois...

_ Tenho sono, dona Saori - Nephele coça os olhinhos tão azuis quanto o céu de primavera.

_ É, eu acho que me prolonguei demais. Descanse. Amanhã encontre-me em minha sala, por favor.

A menina boceja.

_ Afrodite, arrume um lugar para Nephele dormir.

_ Sim, senhorita. Ah, minha deusa, eu tenho um pedido...

_ Pois não?

Silêncio. Nephele percebe a ausência de palavras e preocupa-se. "Povo doido..."

_ Claro que sim, Afrodite. Era o que eu tinha em mente. – Athena sorri.

"To entendendo nada..." - pensa Nephele.

_ Então nos vemos amanha, Nephele! – despede-se Saori, com um sorriso.

_ Venha, vou levar-te ao seu aposento. – Afrodite segura a mão de Nephele, caminhando em direção às casas do zodíaco.

*****

Chegando na casa de Peixes, Nephele não desgruda da mão de Afrodite.

_ O que houve, minha pequena?

_ Eu tenho medo de dormir longe da minha mãe...

_ Olha, meu anjo, você está segura aqui. E aqueles homens maus vão pagar pelo que fizeram. Não se preocupe. Athena é o próprio amor e justiça na Terra. Confie nela. – sorri o cavaleiro.

_ O senhor me deixa dormir contigo? Só por hoje...

_ Claro. Mas eu ronco – brinca ele.

Afrodite aprontara a cama e colocara a pequena para dormir. Cobriu-lhe e beijou-lhe a fronte.

_ Boa noite. Durma com os anjos.

_ O senhor também.

_ É, eu vou dormir – o cavaleiro aponta o dedo indicador levemente contra a testa da menina.

**~Fim do capítulo~**

_**Palavrinhas da autora: **__Nah! O Afrodite não é pedófilo! Por que o Michael Jackson podia dormir com crianças e o Afrodite não? ¬¬ Isso é discriminação! Huahauhua_

_Review, please? Senão eu desanimo, sério mesmo! :(_

_Valeu! ^^_


	4. Capítulo IV

CAPÍTULO III

Nephele e seu salvador aparecem em um lugar que parecia ser do Mediterrâneo. O sol estava se pondo.

_ Meu nome é Kiki. - apresenta-se o menino.

_ Por que me ajudou?

_ Eu tenho o poder de pressentir o perigo por telepatia. Comuniquei à Athena o que descobri e ela, imediatamente, pediu para que eu te levasse para um lugar seguro.

_ Quem é Athena?

_ Além do mais, é meu dever ajudar uma futura amazona de Athena.

_ Quem é Athena? – Nephele não desistia de suas perguntas até que obtesse uma resposta.

_ Você gosta de ameixa? – Kiki tira uma fruta do bolso.

_ Não. Quem é Athena?

_ Quer que eu te leve à Sala de Athena?

_ Quero. Quem é Athena?

_ Ah, deixe que ela te responda pessoalmente.

Kiki, ainda com paciência, leva a pequena Nephele até Athena.

_ Espere aqui, logo ela aparece - aconselha o menino.

Nephele fica estática "olhando" para a porta do quarto de Athena. Quando tenta se aproximar da porta, surge alguém.

_ Você não deveria abrir portas sem permissão.

A menina vira-se para o autor da frase.

_ Você é Athena? – pergunta Nephele.

Antes de responder, o sujeito admira a beleza da tão jovem menina.

_ Eu pareço uma Deusa? – pergunta o rapaz.

_ Não sei.

O rapaz acha a menininha bem cheia de atitude e acaba por apresentar-se.

_ Meu nome é Afrodite. Sou o cavaleiro da constelação de Peixes e defendo a décima segunda casa zodiacal.

_ Cavaleiro?

_ Quer conhecer a casa que protejo?

_ Sim. Depois que eu conhecer Athena.

A porta se abre. Nephele tem uma sensação maravilhosa e enxerga um clarão, como nunca aconteceu antes.

_ Será uma visão? – indaga-se a pequenina.

_ Você tem visões, jovenzinha? – Afrodite interessava-se por Nephele a cada minuto.

_ Seja bem-vinda ao Santuário de Athena. Meu nome é Saori Kido. Você deve ser Nephele, certo? – Saori ajoelha-se, curando os ferimentos da menina.

_ Sim. Quem é Athena, Saori?

_ É uma longa história. Afrodite, acompanhe-nos em um passeio. Quero apresentar o Santuário à essa jovem.

_ Sim, senhorita.

************

As duas caminhavam pelo Santuário de mãos dadas. Afrodite vinha logo atrás, protegendo ambas.

_ Athena é a Deusa da Sabedoria. E defende a Justiça também. Há alguns anos, eu descobri que sou a reencarnação dessa deusa, que reencarna a cada duzentos anos. Tenho a missão de desfazer injustiças e proteger a Terra do mal. Para isso, conto com a ajuda de oitenta e oito cavaleiros, sendo doze de ouro, estes mais poderosos, que protegem o Santuário de invasões. Onze são de bronze, cujos cinco estão comigo na maioria do tempo. - A história ia longe.

Algumas horas depois...

_ Tenho sono, dona Saori - Nephele coça os olhinhos tão azuis quanto o céu de primavera.

_ É, eu acho que me prolonguei demais. Descanse. Amanhã encontre-me em minha sala, por favor.

A menina boceja.

_ Afrodite, arrume um lugar para Nephele dormir.

_ Sim, senhorita. Ah, minha deusa, eu tenho um pedido...

_ Pois não?

Silêncio. Nephele percebe a ausência de palavras e preocupa-se. "Povo doido..."

_ Claro que sim, Afrodite. Era o que eu tinha em mente. – Athena sorri.

"To entendendo nada..." - pensa Nephele.

_ Então nos vemos amanha, Nephele! – despede-se Saori, com um sorriso.

_ Venha, vou levar-te ao seu aposento. – Afrodite segura a mão de Nephele, caminhando em direção às casas do zodíaco.

*****

Chegando na casa de Peixes, Nephele não desgruda da mão de Afrodite.

_ O que houve, minha pequena?

_ Eu tenho medo de dormir longe da minha mãe...

_ Olha, meu anjo, você está segura aqui. E aqueles homens maus vão pagar pelo que fizeram. Não se preocupe. Athena é o próprio amor e justiça na Terra. Confie nela. – sorri o cavaleiro.

_ O senhor me deixa dormir contigo? Só por hoje...

_ Claro. Mas eu ronco – brinca ele.

Afrodite aprontara a cama e colocara a pequena para dormir. Cobriu-lhe e beijou-lhe a fronte.

_ Boa noite. Durma com os anjos.

_ O senhor também.

_ É, eu vou dormir – o cavaleiro aponta o dedo indicador levemente contra a testa da menina.

**~Fim do capítulo~**

_**Palavrinhas da autora: **__Nah! O Afrodite não é pedófilo! Por que o Michael Jackson podia dormir com crianças e o Afrodite não? ¬¬ Isso é discriminação! Huahauhua_

_Review, please? Senão eu desanimo, sério mesmo! :(_

_Valeu! ^^_


	5. Capítulo V

CAPÍTULO V

Os anos se passaram e a pequena Nephele cresceu. Não mais chorava pela a morte da mãe, pois aprendera que as emoções limitam as ações de um cavaleiro. Seu mestre estava orgulhoso de sua pequena grande pupila.

_ Muito bem, Nephele! Mas você tem um defeito.

_ Defeito? – a jovem, agora com 16 anos, o olhava com espanto, sem saber onde errara.

_ Você está demorando a desferir golpes. O que foi? Parece que não enxerga o adversário. – O cavaleiro não sabia da deficiência visual da menina. E ela não queria que ele soubesse.

_ Acho que estou distraída, senhor Afrodite.

_ Pois então concentre-se mais. Seu adversário pode te atacar enquanto você tenta encontrá-lo.

_ Sim, senhor.

_ Tétramus, traga-me mais doze soldados – ordenava Afrodite. Tétramos, o rapaz alto, de ombros largos e feições duras, era o braço direito do cavaleiro de Peixes. – Quero testar minha discípula.

Ao ouvir aquele número de soldados, Nephele espantou-se. Temia não conseguir enfrentar tantos adversários ao mesmo tempo.

_ Pronto, senhor! Os doze soldados estão aqui! – Tétramos era ágil e confiável.

_ Ótimo. Com esses doze, totalizamos dezessete soldados. – dizia Afrodite, apalpando o queixo. - Muito bem. Que a luta recomece.

**********

Nephele fora nocauteada logo no primeiro round. Todos os dezessete soldados a atacaram de uma só vez, como Afrodite havia dito que poderia acontecer.

"Concentre-se mais" – pensava Afrodite, apreensivo.

A jovem se levantou e logo treze soldados jogaram-na contra o chão. Afrodite só observava, sabendo que ela precisava daquilo para evoluir. "Vamos, minha pequena, você consegue!"

Nephele suspirou. Fechou os olhos e levantou-se com toda a força, derrubando os soldados que estavam em cima dela tentando imobilizá-la. Mas não adiantou: os outros quatro soldados vieram em sua direção e incessantemente feriram-na com suas espadas. Nephele vomitava sangue.

"Concentre-se, pequena, concentre-se!"

A garota parecia ouvir os pensamentos de seu mestre e ficou estática, querendo esquecer a dor e o cansaço. Ainda parada e de pé, Nephele induziu sua audição a ouvir apenas passos. E ela ouviu.

_ Rosas diabólicas reais! – logo que desferiu o golpe, sete soldados caíram ao chão, sem mais se levantarem. Afrodite expeliu uma expressão de contentamento, mas em baixíssimo tom. "Agora só faltam dez, minha pequena! Dez!"

Um soldado abordou Nephele por trás e cravou-lhe a espada por entre as costelas da garota. Ela ajoelhou-se de dor. Quase não se via a vestimenta e a pele da menina: tudo estava banhado de sangue. Afrodite quis matar o soldado que havia cometido tal ato. Mas relevou: sua pupila precisava daquilo para atingir o sétimo sentido.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Nephele queria deitar-se ao chão e esperar que a morte lhe trouxesse algum descanso e levasse a dor embora. Afrodite falou diretamente com o cosmo dela.

"Ei... você já passou por um momento pior do que este no qual está agora. Vai desistir assim? Um santo de Athena priva-se de sua vida para cumprir sua missão. Você deve entender que a morte é só o começo! Não é descanso para um cavaleiro que deve levar a paz. Somos cavaleiros de Athena, Nephele!"

_ Me...mes... tre... – Nephele levantou a cabeça e apoiou-se em um dos joelhos, tentando se levantar. Oito soldados vieram em sua direção e ela os pressentiu. – Rosas piranhas! - Com esse golpe, os oito soldados caíram inconscientes. Os outros dois renderam-se.

Afrodite caminhou em direção à Nephele e a cumprimentou.

_ Parabéns. Você alcançou o sétimo sentido. – Sorria Afrodite, cheio de orgulho.

Nephele agradeceu e desmaiou.

**********

Algumas semanas se passaram e Afrodite faleceu. Mas morreu como sempre desejou: lutando. Nephele sentiu a morte do mestre e ele mandou uma mensagem através do cosmo.

"Nephele... eu a nomeio, a partir de hoje, a amazona da constelação de Peixes, que defenderá a justiça com sua vida"

"Mestre..."

"Você foi ótima. Por que não me contou que era cega? Eu sabia o tempo todo, minha pequena..."

"Não achei necessário que soubesse, meu mestre..."

"De qualquer forma, eu tenho orgulho de você. Fez um bom trabalho. Estarei sempre contigo... meu anjo."

_ MESTRE! – Nephele estendia a mão ao ar, tentando buscar o último resquício de cosmo de seu mestre.

E foi quando o cosmo de Afrodite se extinguiu.

***********

Nephele nunca sorriu. Mas ganhou um amigo que fez com que a vida parecesse menos dura com ela. Tyr, um rapaz de alta estatura, olhos e cabelos claros, era o cavaleiro de Aquário e sempre nutrira por Nephele um amor incondicional. Tyr era extrovertido e gentil, sempre trazendo calma ao coração despedaçado e inquieto de Nephele.

_ Nephele! Trouxe um presente. É de Athena!

_ Tyr? Que presente é? - A amazona "olhava" o companheiro com interrogação.

_ Sinta você mesma.

A armadura de Peixes fora reformada especialmente para Nephele. Porém, ainda continha os cosmos de seus usuários anteriores.

_ Deve ter ficado linda. Mú é mesmo um artista.

_ E ela vai ficar linda em você, Nephele.

Nephele fica tímida com o comentário, mas retribui o elogio com um sorriso.

_ Pena que eu não posso ver como vai ficar.

_ Mas eu posso. – Tyr se aproxima ainda mais da garota, segura suas mãos e beija Nephele na testa – Vista!

Foi só Nephele colocar o bracelete que todo o restante da armadura veio em direção a ela, cobrindo seu corpo. E vestiu perfeitamente.

_ Nossa... é como se todos os usuários dessa armadura estivessem me saudando... Magnífico!

_ Você nasceu para ser uma santa de Athena. – Tyr segura uma das mãos de Nephele e, com um gesto dele, uma rosa de gelo aparece em pé na mão da amazona. Com isso, o rapaz dá as costas e se vai, caminhando de volta à casa de Aquário.

~Fim~


End file.
